


Trouble at Christmas

by DuskMaiden1995



Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth and Edelgard's Children, Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: As Christmas Day approaches Edelgard wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her family. Though as she is awoken, by her children, she makes a startling discovery and her day takes a turn.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Trouble at Christmas

It was Christmas Day and the Hresvelg family were all in the festive spirit. Edelgard had managed to secure time off work to spend time with her family.

Meanwhile with their children off with the Christmas Break, as was Byleth. As a teacher at the Garreg Mach High School, she was gratefully for her time away.

This would be the first time in quite a while the family could spend the holiday... well like a family. Other issues circulating to Edelgard's job keeping her away for the holiday, but she made it her mission to get away from it, just this once.

* * *

"Hmm." The Business owner groaned as she felt around her rather large bed, one morning.

Searching for the familiar figure of her wife. The feeling of her hips. Her strong and comforting arms.

Unfortunately, she couldn't feel anything.

"B-Byleth?" Edelgard called out to her wife. However, as she glanced around her room, she could not find a single trace of her.

She shrugged on her gown and gathered her phone, checking for any urgent messages.

**_*No new messages_ **

_That's a first._ _Hubert and Ferdinand must have taken care of everything... If they managed not to distract each other, that is._

Edelgard thought as she sighed gratefully as she set her phone back down on the table.

_Right, time to find my wife._

Though before she could get anywhere, two small individuals rushed into the room and hugged the younger mother's legs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The two young children cried out.

One of them was a young boy, named Jeralt, barely older than 5. He was named after Byleth's late father, that unfortunately passed away before her son could be born. With his teal hair and lilac eyes, he was the oldest out of their two children. He took after Byleth's side of the family. Always interested in what Byleth was teaching. Despite his young age he had a keen interest in whenever his two Mother's would play chess.

Their second was their 3-year-old daughter, Sissle. This time for Sissle, she was named after one of Edelgard's youngest sister, who had unfortunately passed away at a very young age.

She was a lot like their good friend Bernadetta. Sheepishly skittish and easily startled. Even though she is quiet young, she bonded over her shyness with a someone that has the same feelings. That is why Bernie is Sissle's favourite Auntie, much to their friend Dorothea's annoyance.

All in all, the Business mogul would not change a thing. She loves her family that she created with her wife.

"H-Hey now, what's wrong?" Edelgard kneeled down so she was eye-level with her son.

Without skipping a beat, the pair ran into their Mother's arms.

"T-T-The tree M-monster." Jeralt cried out.

_Tree monster?_

"Mama! Has Mama!" Little Sissle cried out rubbing at her eyes.

Soon the children's cries grew too much for the younger parent.

"Okay!" Edelgard spoke aloud. Edelgard wrapped her arms around her children tightly and kisses their foreheads. "How about we go save Mama from the Tree Monster."

Her two children didn't like that idea. "NOOOO!" The two cried. "What if it gets you too!"

Edelgard chuckled at her children's worrying display. "I'll be fine. People don't call me the Flame Emperor for nothing."

Edelgard picked up her daughter, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "You okay?" Sissle didn't say a word, instead opting to nuzzled closer to her mother's neck.

Not wasting any time, Edelgard started to comfortingly rub her daughters back. "Mama is going to be alright."

Not wanting to leave her son out of her affections, she ruffled his hair. Little Jeralt hugged tightly to her legs.

"Come on, let's go rescue Mama."

* * *

When the 3 quarters of the family had gotten downstairs, they came face to face with the 'Tree Monster'. Instead of a terrifying creature that had captured and holding hostage Byleth, there was Byleth tangled up with the tinsel that was halfway wrapped around the tree.

"Oh El, good morning." Byleth smiled as she tried unsuccessfully to untangle herself from the tinsel and the Christmas tree.

"See Mommy, the scary tree monster has Mama." Little Jeralt cried out as he hid behind Edelgard's legs as Sissle snuggled closer into Edelgard's neck. Meanwhile, Byleth looked confused by the so called 'Tree Monster'.

"You have nothing to fear, little ones." Edelgard spoke as she lowered her daughter into her highchair. She smirked back at the 'Tree Monster' while kissing lovingly the heads of her children. "This Monster will not live another day."

"But Mommy! What if it gets you?" Jeralt cried out tugging his Mother's night gown, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay, Jeralt." Edelgard answered vending down to his level while ruffling his hair. "I have not faced an adversary that I could not defeat!"

"Umm..." Jeralt thought for a second. "What does avert-advert-adversary mean?" He asked.

"Oh, that means her enemy, Jer." Byleth answered calmly.

"Oh, alright then. I don't know what an enemy is, but if that means helping Mama., then please do it. Mama needs our help."

Edelgard rolled up a nearby newspaper, as her children cheered her on. "Go Mommy!" Jeralt cheered as Sissle wiggled in her chair.

Edelgard nodded her head at her children, giving them comforting smiles, then she turned back to the 'creature' that held her wife. "Fear not my Byleth. I will vanquish this evil foe." Edelgard declared with a slight smirk.

Byleth caught this and decided to play along. "Oh, please help me Edelgard. This foul beast has captured me, and I can't get out."

Gasp* Came from Jeralt. "Mommy, you need to help Mama and fast."

"Mama! Mama!" Came from their daughter as she wiggled in her Highchair and slammed her hands on the food tray.

Edelgard glanced at her children once last time before she made her move. She raised the rolled-up newspaper high above her head. "In the name of the Goddess from high above, I shall smite you."

Edelgard lunged at her 'captured' wife and gently tapped her shoulder with the newspaper. With a little sly fiddling with the tinsel, it fell to the floor releasing the 'captured' parent.

"Yey, Mama's free! You did it, Mommy." Her son praised as he ran over and wrapped his small arms around her.

"My hero!" Byleth smirked as she pressed her lips onto her wife's.

Sissle on the other hand had, had enough and was giggling sweetly, while holding her arms out for Byleth. "Thank you for rescuing me, my darling."

Byleth picked up her daughter into her arms. "Of course, I want to spend time with my family for Christmas, and no 'Tree Monster' is going to stop me."

Edelgard pressed her lips to her wife's, as little Jeralt toddled off towards what was underneath the defeated 'Tree Monster'.

"Look Sissle, presents. Mr Santa Clause came and left our presents." Jeralt spoke excitedly as he picked out one of the presents to show to his younger sister.

"Mama! Santa!" Sissle said wiggling in Byleth's arms.

"You want to see your presents?" Byleth asked kissing her daughter's head.

Sissle nodded her head, so Byleth carefully placed her down next to the Christmas Tree.

As their two children had started to open up their presents, Edelgard led her wife towards the sofa.

" So... Tree Monster?" Edelgard asked with a smirk growing on her face. They both glanced at their children as they were unaware of the conversation their parents were having.

Byleth chuckled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah. Those two were awake before I had the chance to place their presents down. So, I panicked and got caught on the tree."

Edelgard laughed as she leaned her head onto her wife's chest. Byleth wrapped her arm around her wife.

"So, what kind of reward does my saviour demand?" Byleth teased as she pressed her lips to Edelgard's forehead.

Edelgard's cheeks blushed. "That'll have to wait, my love." Edelgard turned so she was facing her wife. "For now, though. Merry Christmas, my love."

Byleth glanced back at her wife with the same love and affection. "Merry Christmas, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna talk or anything, I'm here [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


End file.
